


i see it everytime i fall asleep

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Internal Conflict, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "George stared and stared forward. The dust was frozen in the air."-in which George gets stuck on a hug that never happened
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	i see it everytime i fall asleep

George watched dust particles float through the golden light shining from his bedroom window. The carpet under him scratched at his crossed legs as he sat on the floor in front of his nightstand, just staring at those dancing wisps in the air. He could imagine the way the light shone on his face. He could almost close his eyes and float with the dust, just meditating. But firm arms wrapped around his waist and shocked him out of his relaxation.

He shot his eyes open and sat up ramrod straight, taking a sharp inhale, but he didn't turn around or try to move away. He didn't see the man's face. And he wouldn't. Something compelled him to keep watching the dust. And yet, he knew who it was. George recognized the scent of him. He didn't remember ever smelling it before but somehow it smelled like home. Every part of him was tense. The meditative feeling had left him. Since when was he framed by legs stretching on either side of him?

The arms stayed fixed to George's waist, but the body attached to them wasn't touching his back. A chin nudged his shoulder, and the voice came softly, the sweetest muttering of someone in love. "You should relax your back when I hug you like this."

George stared and stared forward. The dust was frozen in the air.

Slowly, carefully, against his better judgement but not quite thinking at all, George exhaled long and deep, and allowed his spine to curve into a natural slouch, and he found that when he did, he slid into the chest, shoulders, stomach of the warm man. Finally he felt the full embrace. They fit together like puzzle pieces. The chin returned to his shoulder, this time resting there and staying. Cheek brushed against cheek. He could almost turn and look-

"There," his voice sounded casually content, domestic, natural, "isn't that better?"

George closed his eyes. Felt the light. Felt the warmth. He was wrapped in that scent, couldn't escape it and didn't want to. 

His voice was so small that he didn't recognize it, yet it felt like a sigh of relief to say it, to just whisper, "Yes."

-

George woke up to loud meowing. Cat was at the foot of his bed, staring at him, and whining to be fed and pet and worshipped as usual. Hardly able to see yet through his tired eyes, he fumbled for the phone on his nightstand and flinched away from the screen as it blinked on. The time read 6:32 AM. He sighed, shook his head, and sat up, now fully awake. Cat leapt off the bed and ran into the kitchen, expecting food. 

After wiping his eyes, George looked at the morning light coming through his window, and stared for a moment. His back still felt warm.

**Author's Note:**

> this my second time writing for ao3 :] this is actually based on a real dream that i had in like middle school where it was my crush. it was a super super vivid dream and i still remember some of the feelings from it. wild, huh?
> 
> constructive criticism or thoughts in general are as always appreciated!! i definitely want to continue this but im not sure where im taking it yet. planning is for the mentally healthy :)


End file.
